You Are Worth It
by Daughter Of Divine Magic
Summary: “You are worth everything I have done. You have given me more than I could have ever wished for. My love, you are all I ever want. You are beautiful, loving, and kind hearted. Make me the happiest wizard alive and marry me?” Main: Snarry. Side MM/AD Mpreg
1. To Save Him But Break Him

You Are Worth It

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I merely own the story line.

Summary: "You are worth everything I have done. You have given me more than I could have ever wished for. You have given me much more than I could have ever dreamed of. My love, you are all I ever want. You are beautiful, loving, and kind hearted. Make me the happiest wizard alive and marry me?" Obsidian eyes gleamed with tears, as did emerald.

Chapter One: To Save Him But Break Him

_Prolog_

Three people sat in a comfortable room. Two silently and sadly listening to the painful speech being given. The two eldest of the room knew of the love shared between two people resident in Hogwarts. One of the them being the third occupant of the room. To the two eldest the man standing before them had been a son for what seemed like forever. They had grown to love the man; it hurt to see this man coming before them to announce his resignation from the school, but most of all it hurt them to see this man hurting so deeply.

"It has to be this way. I know I will hurt him, but I cannot let him ruin his life. He is meant to have such a bright future. He could finally be free. His father would want him to live a good life. With the Dark Lord gone he can finally have a good life. He can marry a beautiful witch or wizard and have a family. He can be free to love a young witch or wizard that could give him everything his heart desires. And I am the only thin standing in the way. I cannot give him everything he deserves. He deserves so much better. So much better than me. He deserves to be a father. He deserves to have an upstanding spouse without a dark past. Someone who is not hated by the world. He is young and handsome. He could have anyone he wanted. I am not worth his love or kindness. Since a child I have been told I am worthless, and I know it is true. How could it not be? I am not worth it. Not after all the wrongs I have done against him and other good people. He deserves so much better. I am just not worth it." The other two occupants of the room shared a sorrowful glace. They knew very well there would be no way to change the man's mind, for each of them had had this conversation with the man numerous time, all end with some form or the line, "I am worthless." There was nothing they could do. Kind words would not help, but for the sake of the man that was a son to them in all way but blood they would try anyway. They would also try for another soon-to-be man who was like a grandson to them. They just had to try.

"Please, reconsider. You know how much it will hurt him. You could be happy. It is not a crime for you to be happy." The older man said, but the younger man would not listen. The two had tried for many years to change his image of himself, but the image remained the same. Never changing.

"My mind is made up. I will leave at the end of this term. Once the school year is finished, I shall not return after the summer holidays."

_And so our story begins… _

It was another evening at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Students in their dorms all snug in their beds with visions of flying and magic danced in their heads. But one lone Gryffindor was not in his bed; he was down in the dungeons instead. While all of Hogwarts was peacefully asleep two people argued down in the dungeons.

"This, this thing we had is over! It was never meant to be or to go this far! I… I don't love you… I can't love you! Leave! Get away from me! Never come back!" Dark eyes were as cold as ice and void of all emotion. The young man before him missed the pain in the dark man's voice; the younger man held too much sorrow to notices. Emerald orbs released glistening blue tears.

"You don't mean that! I love you! I've always loved you! I have done nothing to make you stop loving me! We can make this work. I know we can. You could be so much more than you are. You could be happy. Just let me love you! Let me show you what it feels like to be loved and to love. Severus, I can make you happy. Open your heart to me. Please, don't let it end like this." Harry felt as if his world we falling apart around him. Severus looked into his, and he saw the pain he was causing. He knew this time would come; yet he could not let this boy make such a mistake.

"No, this should have never happened in the first place. I was a fool to get involved with you. You are a student! I should be fired for letting my feelings cloud my judgment. No, this shall not continue. I never meant to lead you on. You were just something to take up my time, and nothing else." And with that Severus Snape walked away from the only person who ever truly loved him for all his good and bad attributes. The green eyed raven he left is the waste felt as though his heart had been shattered.

_The Next day…_

"Harry… Harry, you have to come out sometime. At least tell us what happened. What ever it is cannot be that bad. We will understand." Harry' best friends were trying their hardest to get him to leave his head boy's room. So far it was noon and the boy, soon to be man, had not set a foot out of his room. Ron and Hermione did not know of Severus and Harry's relationship. Harry had planned on introducing Severus as his boyfriend at his birthday party next month. However, after last night Harry had a dreading feeling he would not see Severus again.

"No I don't. I am not telling anyone. And it is that bad!" Harry moaned from the other side of the door. "You don't understand! You don't understand what it feels like to have the person you have loved for seven years walk out on you and use you! You don't and will never understand!" And with that Harry pulled the bed cover further over his head. 'My heart feels as though is has been torn out of my chest and crushed by a vice.' Harry thought.

"Then help us understand. Harry, we are your friends. What ever it is we won't judge you! We just want to help. Please? Let us help." Hermione sad with pity and sadness in her voice. She had never heard her friend sound so pained. They had always told each other everything, but then six months before the final battle Harry started to become secretive. After four months she finally realized that he was seeing someone, but she just could not figure out who it was. Now she knew that whom ever he had been involved with had left Harry. Her heart hurt for her friend; she hoped his heart would heal, and soon.

Authors Notes:

Oh my gosh! This is my first fanfic. I am so excited!

What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Let me know. Please be nice. No flames. Thank you for reading!

Until I write again,

DDL


	2. Never Forgetting Him

You Are Worth It

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I merely own the story line.

Summary: "You are worth everything I had done. You have given me more than I could have ever wished for. My love, you are all I ever want. You are beautiful, loving, and kind hearted. Make me the happiest wizard alive and marry me?" Obsidian eyes gleamed with tears, as did emerald.

Note: All of first italicized part is a dream/nightmare.

* * *

Chapter Two: Never Forgetting Him

_At that moment Harry Potter woke up in a cold sweat. Slowly and cautiously he felt around the other side of the bed. Emerald eyes glad with happiness when his hand felt soft and warm skin of hid soul mate. "You know Mister Potter, normal people sleep at this time of night, not wake their bed partners. What is bothering you? You have been jerking around in bed all night." The smooth drawled words escaped the rose tinged lips. Lips that were brightly colored compared to the porcelain skin of the man laying next to Harry._

_"Severus, I had a terrible dream. I dreamt that you left me. You said I meant nothing to you! You… you said you didn't care about me and… and that you only used me for your own pleasure. Is… is that true? Is that true, Severus?" By the very last sentence Harry had tears running down his face and the words came out in a whisper._

_"Oh Harry, of course that's not true. I care very deeply for you. Never doubt for one second that I don't care about you. Let me show you how much I care for you." Severus said as he began to caress Harry's cheek._

**_Skip Lemon Part_**

_(You all have imaginations. You know what happens next. BTW, I do not write and/or read lemon. Thank you)_

_Next Morning…_

_"Oh Severus, I was so stupid to think you would leave me. I love you, you know that?" Harry said as he was getting dress. He looked over to his lover's face. Tears stained his face. Sadness swept over Harry. 'What could have upset him so? Have I done something wrong by saying that I loved him.' Harry thought. The younger of the two walked over to his soul mate. "Severus, Severus are you alright? What's the matter? Is it something I said?" Harry asked worriedly._

_"I… never… and… you, but I… love…" That was all Harry could make out of what Severus mumbled. His speech was incoherent. The sadness remained in both their eyes. Harry looked as though he was losing his world. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't really care about me?' Sorrow over came the young Gryffindor._

_"Severus, please say something. Say anything, please!" Harry begged the older man. "Severus, I will understand if you don't love me, but please say something!"_

_"I can't do this anymore. You can't love me. You just can't. This was never meant to happen. This was never meant to go this far… I… I have to go. I can't be with you anymore. Goodbye." With that Severus started towards the door. Harry, who finally came out of his shocked dazed, ran after him. He grabbed the older man by the arm, but every time Harry touched him Severus would slip through his fingers. He tried again and again, but he could never seem to hold on to Severus. The entire room seemed to go black, and Harry could hear his name being called._

**(End dream scene)**

"Harry… Harry… Harry wake up! Please Harry, wake up!" Hermione called. Harry's eyes shot open; he found himself back in his head-boy rooms tangled up in his bed covers with his two best friends standing over him beside the bed.

"What? Hermione, Ron, what are you doing here? I was… It was all a dream… and everything that happened last week was real? No…" Harry spoke with sadness greater than he had before. The last word was an inaudible whisper filled with sorrow. He promptly broke down into sobs; tears were rushing down his face like a waterfall.

"Oh Harry. Harry, I'm so sorry. We heard you screaming… I had to use a special charm to get in here." Hermione said looking down and hugging her broken hearted friend. Ron, who had a disgusted look upon his face, said nothing; he had heard far too many personal things about both Harry and Snape than he would have ever liked. Hermione gave him a look that said, 'Either you grow up and get over it or you get out, now!' Ron, being the childish and easily embarrassed person he was, chose the latter. The former was too hard for him. "Harry, everything will be alright." The head-girl said as soon as Ron left the room. After the sentence came out, Harry flew out of her arms.

"No! No, nothing will ever be alright again! The one person I loved more than anything has left me! I loved him Hermione! Loved Severus more than anything! I was going to ask him to marry me! He was the person I wanted to spend my life with. He was the person I wanted to have a family with, a real family that I could call mine! He's gone now! Everything will not and never will be alright!" Harry screech while walking back and forth in the room.

"Harry, I know he meant a lot to you, but there will be other people. You are young; there will be plenty of other wizard's or witches in your future." Hermione said. She did not quite understand how Harry could have thought that he had found his soul mate at 17 years old. It was not unheard of, but it was very uncommon. What she did not realize was that this was Harry Bloody Potter, The-Boy/Soon-To-Be Man-Who-Lived-Long-Enough-To-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! [A.K.A. {To the dark side}: The-Bloody-Boy/Soon-To-Be Man-Who-Just-Won't-Bloody-Kick-The-Bloody-Bucket-And-Bloody-Killed-The-Bloody-Dark-Bloody-Lord!] (Jeeeeze! Who comes up with these names? ... Oh, yeah. ME!)

"I don't want other people! I only want him. And he doesn't want me…" With that Harry went back to crying. All Hermione would do was sit there with him as moral support. 'Professor Snape, you'd better have a good reason for turning Harry away from you!' She thought with sadness for both parties.

_Later that day…_

It had been a week later. Harry, Ronald, and Hermione were in their common room getting ready for graduation. "Harry, are you going to be okay today? With graduation you are going to have to seem _him_ there. _He_ has to be present for the ceremony." Hermione inquired with worry in her voice. She knew this day would be hard on her friend, and she was planning on being there for him every step of the way. However, thing were not the same for their red headed best friend.

"Oh 'Mione stop being a stick in the mud. Harry will be just fine. He doesn't need a greasy haired dungeon bat! He could have anyone he wants. He could even have my sister." Ron said smugly. Ron had always hoped that Harry would marry Ginny. When he found out that Harry's secret lover was Snape he stopped speaking to Harry for three days. Both Harry and Hermione were wondering just when Ron would grow up.

"Yes Hermione, I think I will be okay. I knew this day was coming. And Ron is right; I need to started going out again. Maybe I will look into something with Ginny. She's always been quite fond of me." Harry stated. On the outside he looked fine, like he wasn't hurting anymore, but on the inside his heart felt a pang every time _his_ name was mentioned. Harry knew he would never find another person that could make him happy like _his_ Severus could, but if Severus was happier without him then he would try to move on. 'Severus, where ever you are… I hope you are happy. I miss you so much. I love you with all my heart, and that is why I'm letting you go.' Harry thought; he had this feeling rush over him. He some how knew his word were sent to Severus. Harry would never know how right he was.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I know I am evil to put the dream scene in, but it was just such a classic trick I could not resist. I promise there will be a happy ending. I wanted to show how much Harry is hurt but also how much Harry loves Severus. Thank you so much to all of you who are reading, getting alerted, and etc.! This is my first fanfic and I was hoping it would not be terrible. Thank you. Please continue reading.

Until I write again,

DDL

P.S.

The way Severus acted is a little foreshadowing, in case you didn't catch it. That is my only hint.


	3. His Tormented Soul

You Are Worth It

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I merely own the story line.

Summary: "You are worth everything I had done. You have given me more than I could have ever wished for. My love, you are all I ever want. You are beautiful, loving, and kind hearted. Make me the happiest wizard alive and marry me?" Obsidian eyes gleamed with tears, as did emerald.

Chapter Three: Their Tormented Souls

_Note: The first three sections are happening relatively at the corresponding moments._

_Severus' Point of View…_

Look how grown up he is. I cannot believe this was the boy I saw that night at the opening feast. He's gotten so tall. His mother's eyes have such a bright spark in them. She would be so proud of her little boy. I'm proud of him. When I first look at him all I could see was my school enemy, James Potter. He looked just like the man I hated all these year, but he acts so much like his mother. He's kind, gentle, and caring just like the benevolent woman who gave him those eyes. Oh Lily, I wish you could see what a wonderful young man your son has turned out to be. You would be so proud of him.

I know you would be so upset with me, because not only have I let him fall in love with a person who is and never will be worthy of him, but I have also broken the heart of a man I have loved longer than he shall ever know. He is world, my breath, and my life. I have loved him since the day I learned he existed and will love him until my souls burn in heck. Oh Harry, how I wish we could be more than secret lovers. I wish I could tell you how much I do love you. I heard you this morning. My soul heard your wish, but I cannot fulfill it for you. I wish I could tell you how much I love you. How much I want you in my life. However, I will love from a distance, for you, who is young and handsome, deserve to have a beautiful husband or wife who can love you freely and give you the family you have always longer for. I cannot give you those things, because I am not good enough. I have the blood of many stained upon my hands, including the woman who gave both of us life. I am worthless.

_Regular Point of View…_

"And I am proud to present your head-girl and head-boy of the graduating year. Please welcome Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger." The headmaster announced as Harry and Hermione walked up. Harry was dressed in a dashing black tuxedo with emerald green advancements. Hermione was wearing a beautiful ruby red knee length dress. "My boy, you have grow into such a fine young man. You mum and dad would be so proud. I am extremely proud of you. You have such a bright future for you. You will be a great father someday. Good luck, my boy." Albus said as he handed Harry his diploma. Then Albus walked over to his chair and took a seat to watch the rest of the ceremony.

"Thank you headmaster. Graduates, students, professors, and parents thank you all for being here tonight to celebrate the survival of all our seven years. I am honored to stand here before you and say that we did it. We survived seven year of Hogwarts, seven different DADA teachers, years of battling the Dark Lord, and lived to tell the tale. We did it. It is now my honor to congratulate the graduating class!" Harry said with join in his eyes. Though ha way happy to finally be graduating, Harry felt a pang in his heart when he walked past _him_.

_Harry's Point of View…_

He is here. I thought he would fine a reason to not be here. He looks normal, as if nothing has happened. He acts like it is just another feast, but I can see into his soul through those black orbs. I can see that he is troubled. But what is it? I have left him alone. I am now leaving. What is it? I would do anything to make him happy. What can I give him? I have given him my heart, my life, and my soul. What else it there? Severus, I love you with my whole being. I love you more then I have ever loved another living soul. I just wish you would let me in. I wish you could let me love you. You deserve to be happy.

Severus, I wanted you to be proud of me. I wanted to make my mother and father proud. Have I accomplished that? I do not know. All I do know is that I will fight this. I will fight this thing that has come between us. I know in my heart and soul that we are meant to be together. I know that you are my soul. I can make you happy. You heart is still good. You saved me. Now, I will save you. No matter what it takes. I will find what will make you happy. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I will love you until my very last breath. You will always have my heart.

_That Evening…_

"Please, my boy, at least stay here at Hogwarts. You have a home here. _He_ will not be here anymore. Please, you know how much Minerva and I love you like a son. Remember when you where a little boy and your mum brought you over to our house. You used to call Minerva Minnie and me Albie. Do you remember running around the fields and chasing lightning bug on summer nights. You heart and soul were completely innocent then, and they still could be. Just let us help you. You are a good person. You have paid you debt. You deserve to be happy too, my son." said the older man with pain prevalent in his words.

"That, Albus, is where you are wrong. I do not deserve that. I am not the boy I was back then. That boy freely loved. That boy did not know fear for anything except his father. That boy was everything I wish I could be again, but that boy does not exist in this world anymore. He is gone." Severus said with remorse. "However you are correct in one sense. Hogwarts is my home. It was my escape from Tobias. It was my place to go where I felt almost normal and at times nearly lovable. But I must leave; it is for the well being of the man I love with my whole self."

"My boy, if this is your home then stay. You can teach potions. Be here with people that call you family. Please my boy, if there is reason for you to stay then please stay for Minerva and me. We love you. Minerva and I were never able to have a child of our own, but you are our son. I ask you as your father in every sense but blood, please stay at Hogwarts. I know you believe you need repentance for your misdoing, but I know you deserve a good future and life. Please stay." Albus pleaded with Severus. He knew Severus would want to run away, hide himself, and punish himself for his past mistakes.

"For you, Father, I will stay." Severus said with warm that only few knew he held within his heart. Albus smile with love and happiness. There had been few time Severus had called him 'Father.' All times being of great importance. The first was when Severus' mother passed away; the second when Severus told him that he loved Lily Evens. The third when Severus joined the side of light, and the forth when Severus told Minerva and him that he loved Lily's son, Harry Potter. Now, Albus knew there would be many times of pain and sorrow for the man sitting before him, but he knew there was meant to be happiness and joy for him as well. Severus just had to be open and let people love him.

Authors Notes:

I know that this story has gotten sadder and sadder but I promise there will be a happy ending. I just need everyone to go through the emotions before I can make them happy. I need Severus realize that happy loves him no matter his crimes in the past. Thank you so much to all of you who are reading, getting alerted, and reviewing! This is my first fanfic! I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you. Please continue reading.

Until I write again,

DDL

Teaser For Next Chapter:

Two man sat in the office of the headmaster. Outward appearance, each looked normal, as could be, but inwardly each had contradicting thought about whether of not to say what they truly felt. "You look good. I can't believe it's been three months already. How have you been?" The slightly taller and bright eyed man greeted.

"I have been fine. I will be blunt. What are you doing here? I thought you would want to be an aurora. You can go chasing after death eaters and be the hero again. Why would you want to be here?" The darker man question.

"You have always been blunt. Why would you stop now?" Joked the first man. "I am here on my own accord. I wish to teach. I am also here for personal reasons. My soul will never be complete if I do not follow its calls, and my soul calls for the person that has captured it. Now, I must excuse myself. I need to set up my belonging in my new rooms. Good day, Professor Snape." With that he smiled and took his leave.

"Good day, Professor Potter." Was barely heard, but it was enough for the emerald eyed gentleman.


	4. His Souls Calling

You Are Worth It

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I merely own the story line.

Summary: "You are worth everything I had done. You have given me more than I could have ever wished for. My love, you are all I ever want. You are beautiful, loving, and kind hearted. Make me the happiest wizard alive and marry me?" Obsidian eyes gleamed with tears, as did emerald.

Note: Three months have pasted. It is the beginning of term.

Chapter Four: His Souls Calling

It was another normal start of term. The second to seventh years sat impatiently waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin so they could begin the feast. The terrified firsts years waited nervously on the opposite side of the doors to the Great Hall. Minerva stood patiently with them and began to explain the annual sorting ceremony. It was then that the professors started to file into the Great Hall through the large doors. When all were seated, many of the occupants of the vast room notice a second seat vacant other than the seat Minerva usually claimed. One seat on either side of Professor Severus Snape was left without a seated figure. Everyone, staff included, curiously awaited to discover who would be this year's Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. That is to say everyone with the exclusion of headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly, all eyes turned toward the enormous doors of the Great Hall, which were being quickly opened. Most expected to see frightened first years at the door. However, the one man Severus never wanted to face again, Harry Potter walked swiftly through the double doors. Gasps, cheers, and cries of joy could be heard ringing through the Great Hall.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I am so very sorry. Please forgive me for my tardiness. I had something's come up that detained me from arriving on time this evening." The tall young man, who seemed to glide down the center isle, said with a voice quite out of breath as if he had just ran a few kilometers. Severus stared at the one man he never dreamed of seeing again.

The Old Bat of the Dungeons, Severus Snape would have snidely said, 'Why Mr. Potter, come to be the celebrity of Hogwarts again? Missed it over the last three months, did you? And Mr. Potter, why would any of us ever believe you would ever be capable of arriving on time. That would be like having Ms. Granger stop reading and being a know-it-all, or the youngest Mr. Weasley not being hungry all the time. So, Mr. Potter for once in you sad little life, you have not disappointed, since you are always expected to be tardy.' if he had not been completely shocked by the thought of having Harry in his life again. He also found that he could no longer insult Harry because of how much his heart and soul cared for him though have would never admit that fact to anyone. Severus would not allow himself to become close to this man again.

_That evening…_

"How could you hire _HIM_? What have you done you old fool! I can't believe I trusted you! You just had to hire the Golden Gryffindor Here. I stayed here because you said you needed me. How could you hire _him_?" Severus felt like everyone was against him, always had and always would. Severus knew deep down that this was not so, but he also felt as though he deserved this.

"Now, now my boy, this is not so bad. I merely hired him because he was looking for a job. He is the most qualified for the job. Severus, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. You are a son to me, and I care for you very much. I want the best for you. Now, I know about your history together, but you two are adults; I am sure you can handle it. And Severus, you never know what good things could happen if you let them." Albus said with a fatherly look that said, "Trust me, I know what I am talking about."

"Alright, but if I end up hexing you precious Golden Gryffindor, remember I warned you!" Severus said as he turned to gloomily stalk out of the headmaster's office.

_The next day…_

Two men sat in the office of the headmaster. Outward appearance, each looked normal, as could be, but inwardly each had contradicting thought about whether of not to say what they truly felt. "Good afternoon, my boys. Now, the reason I called you in is because I need both of you to finally sit down and speak to one another. The school year is but a week old, and neither of you has even attempted to speak one word to the other. Now, the season opening Quidditch match is this afternoon, and it is between Slytherin and Gryffindor. As head of Slytherin house and as co-head of Gryffindor house I expect you both to be there. Since Minerva is away this after visiting relative, Harry it is mandatory for you to be present. Severus, since you are the head of Slytherin, you of course must attended the game. The main reason I called you both in is for you two to talk to each other. You need to let go of the past. I want all of the faculty, staff, and student body to reside in peace with each other. That includes both of you. Now, you are to get along, at least in front of the students. Is that understood?" Once the headmaster received nods from both men, he left the room to let the two become reacquainted.

"You look good. I can't believe it's been three months already. How have you been?" The slightly taller and bright eyed man stated cautiously.

"I have been fine. I will be blunt." Sneered the darker man. He was not going to be nice to this man just because Albus had given him a job.

"You always have been blunt. Why stop now?" interrupted the younger man. _This is not going to be easy, though I already knew that. _He thought with sadness.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would want to be an aurora. You can go chasing after death eaters and be the hero again. Why would you want to be here?" The darker man question.

"If I ever see another evil wizard, I may scream! Haven't I beaten enough of them for one lifetime?" Joked the first man. "I am here on my own accord. I wish to teach. I am also here for personal reasons. This place and these people call to my soul. My soul will never be complete if I do not follow its calls, and my soul calls for the person that has captured it. Now, I must excuse myself. I need to finish setting up my belonging in my new rooms. Good day, Professor Snape." With that he smiled and took his leave.

"Good day, Professor Potter." Was barely heard, but it was enough for the emerald eyed gentleman.

Authors Notes:

I know that this story has gotten sadder and sadder but I promise there will be a happy ending. I just need everyone to go through the emotions before I can make them happy. I need Severus realize that happy loves him no matter his crimes in the past. Thank you so much to all of you who are reading, getting alerted, and reviewing! This is my first fanfic! I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you. Please continue reading.

Until I write again,

DDL

Teaser For Next Chapter:

Chapter Five: His Self-Inflicted Punishment

"Look at me!" he begged.

"No!" the man shouted.

"Why won't you look at me? Are you ashamed of me? What have I done to you? I loved you. I still love you. Don't you love me at all?" emerald eyes gleamed with familiar tears.

"I just can't. I loved you too. And I will love you forever, but I can't let you love me. I can't let you give you life away. You have your life back. A life you can live with so much potential. What do you need with a person like me? A person who has done nothing but hurt and kill all those who I ever loved. You don't. Even if I did allow myself to love you, soon enough you would realize what kind of monster I am. Soon enough you would find some one that is worth your time and love. You would leave me in an instant. And I could not bare it. But by that time you would already be branded with the stigma of knowing and trying to care for me. Your life would be ruined if you tried to love me. I am and never will be worth your time. Why can't you just let me go? Just go live your life. Live the life your mother would have wanted for you. She would have wanted you to be happy and free from a burden like me. I am not worth it, for I have been and always will be worthless." Obsidian eye were unable to look up to the emerald orbs that stared down in sorrow. The formally cold hearted and sarcastic man had tears steaming down his face as if a dam of a river had broken during his speech.

Slowly Severus looked up to see……


End file.
